Midnight Chaos
by direwolfing
Summary: Peter Parker is still mourning over Gwen's death, but he meets a mysterious new girl who just might be able to relieve his pain. However, she is not all that meets the eye...


Note: This is the first fanfic I've posted online, so enjoy and feel free to give tips for improvement! Also, this chapter is basically the introduction so it's shorter than the others.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following subjects mentioned in this fanfic: Peter Parker, Spider-man, Gwen Stacy, Dark Sisterhood, and Empire State University; they rightfully belong to Marvel Worldwide, Inc.

* * *

Chapter 1/Introduction: Peter

The faint glow of stars dimly illuminated the night sky, calming the streets of Forest Hills. Peter left his house, softly closing the door behind him, reluctant to disturb such peaceful beauty. He was still veiled with grief over Gwen's death, and he still blamed himself for it, but tonight he was overcome with such astounding calmness he decided to take his mind off it for a while. He walked toward the first park bench he saw, and sat down. Peter took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh summer air, warm and tinted with occasional soft breezes that added a certain elegance to the night. He wanted this to last forever, but he learned to his distaste as a kid that time seemed to pass by faster when you were enjoying it. Looking up at the night sky, he drank in the beauty of the stars, and took a moment to appreciate the aesthetic beauty of the universe. Yawning, Peter stretched and shifted his body to lie down on the bench, laying his head down onto his bag. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and began to play Tetris, glancing at the time occasionally to ensure he gets home before 1 AM. Time passed by steadily, and before too long Peter realized it was 12:30 already. He stood up and strung his bag onto his shoulder. Running his hand through his hair, he began to make his way back home.

The week passed by rapidly, and Peter realized uni began tomorrow. He sighed and began packing his bag, throwing some pens and notebooks in, along with a book he was reading about quantum physics. Throwing himself onto his bed, he blindly reached his hand out to turn off the lights. And as time nonchalantly passed by, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Peter woke up with the blaring sound of the alarm clock, and groaning, he felt his way over to the clock and slammed it off. He worked his way to the bathroom and rubbed his eyes as he inspected himself in the mirror. His hands reached for the shower tap and when he saw mist clouding the room, he walked into the shower to savor the pleasant feeling of the hot water beating against his skin. Turning off the tap, Peter instinctively reached for a towel to bind around his waist, and he walked to his closet to throw some random clothes on. He walked into his diminutive kitchen and poured some cereal and milk into a bowl and started eating his breakfast. After a few minutes, the last drop of milk had been cleared away, and Peter threw the bowl into the sink and walked to the door. He slipped into his sneakers and locked the door as he closed it. Jumping onto his bike, he began to ride toward Empire State University.

It felt good again, Peter decided, that uni had started. It would occupy his time and take his mind off things, and he could never resist good knowledge. He felt strangely alone though, without the feel of Gwen's soft hair between his fingers, or the curve of her waist that fit perfectly against his palm. Sighing, he headed into the lot to park his bike. It was a joyous sight, he came to accept, and the constant chatter of students in the vicinity kept him sane. The sun was beating down from the sky lazily, but Peter realized how hot it was, his dark shirt absorbing the heat. He tugged at the collar and fanned himself, but it hardly changed anything. Sighing, he walked his way towards the building, and was greeted by a blast of cold air that surged around his body, immediately cooling him down. That was one thing he definitely missed. Once he was in, he decided to walk around for a bit, to get used to it and feel normal again. As he began to walk, someone bumped into him.

"Watch your step, you tw-" the other person began, but stopped when he realized it was Peter, his best friend. "Where the hell've you been man?! I've almost begun to think that you've died or something," Brandon laughed, giving a strong man hug. Peter chuckled and clapped Bran's back, content to know that some things haven't changed. "Anyway bro, we'll talk more later. But, how are you? You doin' okay? I mean, I worry about you, buddy." Bran's face turned a bit more serious.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Still can't get over her though. It's tough, but I'll live through it." Peter's mood darkened slightly at the reference to Gwen. He never recovered from her death, and there would always be a hollow space in his heart where Gwen's spirit and love once was. She was always on his mind, and no matter how hard he tried to avoid thinking about it, the scene would always replay in his head, as if it had a mind of its own. Peter suddenly shook back to reality when he felt a tear roll down his cheek, and as if by instinct, he quickly dabbed it away before more could come. "Anyway, I'll see you around man." Brandon nodded and they both walked away, in opposite directions. As Peter was walking, he passed by a girl with hair as dark as midnight, her eyes a piercing emerald hue. He usually never noticed other girls, but this one had something to her. Quickly shaking off the thought, he continued toward his class.


End file.
